Sailing Beyond the Sunset
by Shakespira
Summary: **NSFW** Leonie, Duncan and Riordan, together again, this time on the raging seas. Rated M because they always have a good time together.


**A/N: **_Apologies to Robert Heinlein for corrupting his novel entitled: "To Sail Beyond the Sunset". Er…he is dead though so perhaps he won't actually know I've done so?_

**Sailing Beyond the Sunset**

The sky is a roiling mass of violet clouds, seething and riotous. Leonie clings to the rail, watching the swell of wind tossed waves, her face shining with joy. The wind whips her hair about her, wild and untamed, she is a lion. She is a huntress. Behind her stands Riordan, his eyes not on the cresting waves or the billowing sails, but on the creature who stands so proudly in the face of the oncoming storm. He reaches for her, placing his hands on her waist and leans into her, his voice a seductive whisper against her ear.

"I love you, lass."

She leans back, exposing the elegant length of her neck, an invitation that begs for his lips to respond and he complies, soft kisses ghosting along the delicate flesh. A nibble of teeth here, a nibble there. She moans against the onslaught, feeling the rush of heat and blood gathering deep and spreading with tantalizing fingers ever outward.

"I love you my playful Peacock," she responds and her skin tastes salty and fresh and his tongue laps at it greedily.

She turns in his arms and brings her face up to his, her eyes soft and unfocused, her hands languid and fluid as they trail along his arms. "Take me to bed," she whispers, beguiling and winsome. He scoops her up and carries her back to their cabin, where Duncan is busy reading his reports.

"What's this?" he asks with a knowing grin and she smiles at him, at the man of her dreams, the man of her desires.

"We are going to bed, my Rivaini Pirate. Will you join us?" she asks and her smile is seductive and feral now, the want growing in her like the gathering storm.

Duncan tosses aside his reports and with a quick move he is there, taking her from Riordan and standing her upright, his lips seeking hers in a fiery kiss that sends tendrils of heat flowing into her blood.

"I love you my sweet Lion," he whispers, his voice husky with passion.

"I love you my beloved Rivaini Pirate," she replies, her words a sweet caress.

His fingers begin to unlace her shirt, his hands nimble and dark against the white fabric. She sighs as his fingers stroke her breasts, teasing her nipples. Honeyed and sweet, her kisses surround him as tongues merge and dance in wild abandon.

Riordan turns her around and drops to his knees, fingers teasing and taunting across her breasts and down her belly, pulling at the waist of her trousers. He moves to taste her salt scented skin, his tongue laving her nipples, plucking at them with his teeth and her moan floats in the air around them. She reaches out and tugs sharply at his hair, wanting him, needing him and he is happy to comply, sliding up her bare skin to take her lips with his. His tongue is a hot promise as it slides gracefully into her mouth, swallowing her gasp as Duncan's hands gently slide her trousers down. She kicks them away and his tongue begins an upward assault of her from her ankles to her thighs. Her shiver expresses her delight as his silky beard caresses her sensitive skin.

Their clothes melt away, burned by their unbridled passion. Her blood is no longer hot, but searing, as it courses through her, spiraling and expanding and she swells with longing, damp and delighted. She closes her eyes, letting her hands roam along the broad shoulders of Riordan, needy hands that grasp and scratch, and Riordan groans in reply.

The ship pitches and rocks as thunder crashes over them and they tumble willingly onto the bed, lips and limbs entwined. Leonie prowls along Duncan's body, licking and sucking and nipping and scratching, a lion untamed and wanton as they sail toward the sunset. She ducks her head and bites his lower lip and he growls, pulling her flush to him, where she can feel his need pushing against her. She straddles him, bending to nip at his neck, her hair a silk curtain between them. She is wet and hot and he slides into her with one quick thrust that leaves her breathless and gasping as Riordan reaches sinewy fingers to tease and caress and her mewl of want mingles with the keening of the wind outside their cabin.

Leonie arches her back, moving her hand to curl around Riordan's hard length and he wraps a hand around hers while his other hand continues its relentless pursuit of her release. Duncan's hand joins theirs and the three of them moan at the feel of their joining.

"Love you, lass," Riordan says in a voice deepened by lust and she bends, swaying, to find his lips, tongue probing deeply, met by his own. "Love you, Peacock," she replies when her breath is her own again. "Always," she adds, nibbling his lower lip as their hands slide along his distended flesh.

Wind howls around them, and Leonie joins in, before bending to find Duncan's mouth, capturing his lips with her own in a kiss that flows through him like molten gold and his groan grips at her, pulls at the edges of her release but she stops moving, wanting to feel him inside her forever. "I love you, my handsome pirate, forever," she whispers against his lips and he responds with a growl of desire. "I love you, Lion, always." And the words flow around them as the storm flows around the ship.

Riordan moves his hand, his agile, sensuous fingers moving along the sweat slicked skin of Duncan's torso and Leonie's breath catches as she watches their pale grace play along Duncan's swarthy skin. Duncan's eyes open, a flare of desire and Riordan grins wickedly, stroking and teasing. With a growl that collides with Riordan's, he reaches out to pull Riordan closer. Leonie sways forward, her breath hitching and gasping as Duncan's hand tangles in Riordan's dark locks. She leans closer still, can feel the heated breath from both men and she kisses them both, bringing them closer still and for a breathless, heated moment they are truly one, hands entwined, lips feathering, bodies merged.

Dipping and shifting, the ship sails on in the storm ravaged water, their bodies moving in rhythm with it. Duncan is plunging into her now, his own release crowding into his voice as he groans and pants. And still he has his hand cupped in hers as they stroke Riordan's engorged flesh. Riordan's head falls back and Leonie strains to run her teeth along his exposed neck, her tongue dancing across the skin, teeth coming out to play.

Duncan's other hand comes to find her free hand and together, entwined, they find her core, stroking gently in teasing arcs as her breath comes sharp and hot.

The storm builds around them, lightning flashing, thunder rolling through their bones, winds crying for their own release and they all ride it, are caught up in it, are sailing beyond it, beyond the emerging sun. Her body is no longer her own, a captive to the flesh of her beloved Pirate and playful Peacock and she is crying out, strong and hard and long as her release shatters the air, pierces her being and she feels Riordan's shudder, knows he is close so she bends low and catches the tip of him in her mouth, tongue swirling around it, greedily lapping as he shudders again, crying out and filling her. She swallows and turns her attention to Duncan who is watching her with lust fevered eyes and his hips buck involuntarily as he nears his own release. She bends down and kisses him, lets him taste Riordan and she urges him on with flicks of her tongue as Riordan bends near again and feathers light kisses along her neck and lower still to take Duncan's skin between his teeth in soft bites. Duncan cries out, loud and lusty as he bucks once, twice and shudders, spilling into her and sending her crashing over the edge again with a feral, ferocious cry and it is his name that echoes in that cry.

The all hold each other as the aftermath of the storm, their storm, leaves them weak and spent and loved and loving as the ship sails through the storm and on beyond the sunset, to the edge of the world.

Leonie smiles wickedly at the two men who lay with eyes closed, lulled to sleep by the sway of the boat and their own desires. They have sailed beyond the sunset, but sunrise is yet to come.


End file.
